


Британская роза

by Figvaiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Australia, F/M, Love Triangles, Muggle Life, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figvaiza/pseuds/Figvaiza
Summary: В конце мая британская студентка приезжает в прибрежный австралийский городок на каникулы.





	Британская роза

Она мне сразу понравилась. Настоящая английская роза — кожа белая, глаза карие, лицо сердечком. Акцент этот их смешной. Спрашивает: «Не знаете ли вы, в каком доме живут Моника и Вендал Уилкинсы?».

Я сигарету затушил и вызвался проводить.

Был конец мая, зима уже почти, и я заметил, что одета она не по сезону. Джинсы, потрепанная куртка с капюшоном такого вида, точно в ней год по лесам таскались. Ни свитера, ни шарфа. Из багажа — сумка размером с крупный кошелек, а больше совсем ничего. Она потом сказала, что собиралась впопыхах и только в Сингапуре вспомнила, что летит в другое полушарие. Как такое можно забыть, понятия не имею, но уж такая она была: уткнется носом в книжку — и кранты, нет человека.

Я ее проводил и остался болтаться неподалеку. Думал, когда обратно пойдет, узнаю, надолго ли она в наши края. Только в тот вечер она от них так и не вышла, а утром мать встретила Монику и та сказала, что они сдали комнату в своем доме британской студентке, приехавшей на каникулы.

Уилкинсы матери не слишком нравились. Она считали их мутными. Впрочем, после четвертого развода ей все люди стали казаться подозрительными. Последний отчим еще и машину нашу забрал, когда сваливал.

Но Уилкинсы правда были странные. Вроде и приветливые, но близко к себе не подпускали. Барбекю не устраивали, сами на чужие вечеринки тоже не особо ходили — заглянут на десять минут и свалят. Переехали они в наш пригород всего полгода назад откуда-то с другой стороны Сиднея, работали в собственном стоматологическом кабинете в городе. Моника была коротко стриженой, ходила всегда в косынке и темных очках, а Вендал красил волосы в черный цвет — молодился.

У Моники была еще манера застывать. Идет-идет со своим лабрадором — и вдруг застывает на самом солнцепеке, и лоб рукой трет, точно пытается что-то вспомнить. Потом тряхнет головой и шагает дальше. Я сказал матери, что люди с лабрадором совсем плохими быть не могут, а она сказала, что я еще ни фига в этой жизни не понимаю и в наши дни даже лабрадор ничему не гарантия.

Два дня я эту британскую студентку не видел, мотался, как всегда, по церквям да ресторанам. А на третий вечером шел мимо сада Уилкинсов и услышал, как кто-то рыдает между кактусами и араукарией, росшей у забора. У Уилкинсов участок угловой, и вдоль забора они кусты высадили, но сквозь ветки все равно подглядеть можно, если постараться. Подошел ближе — ну, может, подошел не то слово, скорее подкрался, чтобы не спугнуть, — и понял, что это она. В свете, падавшем из окна на первом этаже, было видно, как она машет какой-то палочкой и бормочет о патронах. Кто, думаю, так ее огорчил, что речь о патронах зашла? Окликнул ее, она на месте подпрыгнула и руку с палочкой в мою сторону выставила, точно пистолет. Потом увидела, что это я, вытерла глаза и подошла. Я спросил, что за беда, и предложил помощь. Поболтали немного.

Она сказала, что разучилась делать кое-что, что раньше умела, и это ее расстроило. Но, говорит, еще снова научусь, пустяки, я упорная. Я пошутил, не думала ли она застрелить меня из палочки, и она сказала, что это игрушка и ее талисман и что она никогда с ней не расстается. Сказала, что ей ее в детстве мама купила. Странные у них в Англии игрушки.

Мы еще потрындели немного о погоде в Австралии и у них там, а потом я пригласил ее выпить. В клубе оказалось, что ей всего девятнадцать. Честно говоря, думал, что она старше. Что-то такое было в ее манере держаться… Мы выпили за Австралию, и за каникулы, и пару раз просто так. К третьему танцу она наконец развеселилась, а после четвертого удалось ее поцеловать. Не похоже было, что она часто целовалась, и сначала она зажималась, но потом оттаяла.

Я всем девчонкам нравлюсь, мать говорит, что у меня внешность счастливая. Вся в подлеца — ее первого мужа, папаню моего. Не видел его никогда, но мать говорит, что мне достаточно в зеркало поглядеться.

На следующий день мы договорились смотаться на океан, и так все и пошло. С утра она грустная была, но за день со мной расходилась, и только под вечер, когда домой возвращались, снова мрачнела. По выходным она всегда оставалась дома, как и Уилкинсы, и просила меня не появляться. Я все равно иногда заглядывал — близко же, выйдешь пройтись и сам не заметишь, как уже стоишь у их палисадника. Обычно Уилкинсы возились в саду, а она торчала у окна на втором этаже, читала чего-то, судя по опущенной голове, да временами на Уилкинсов пырилась.

А потом явился этот рыжий. Откуда он взялся, я не понял. У нас вечером тихо, можно услышать, как листья на эвкалиптах растут. Машина не проезжала, автобус вроде тоже не приходил. Может, не там вылез, а потом пешком добирался.

Был вечер, я вышел покурить и заодно на ее окно поглазеть. Втрескался по уши, если честно, спать не мог, так хотел ее в постель затащить, но дальше поцелуев и обжиманий у нас дело никак не заходило.

Луна в тот вечер стояла низко. Темная, рыже-красная, и такого же рыже-красного цвета были волосы у длинного парня, с которым она беседовала. Я их от поворота заметил, свернул и прокрался с обратной стороны, а потом из-за угла стал слушать.

Он ее уговаривал вернуться с ним, а она отказывалась. И что-то про память говорила. Что память не возвращается. Что если бы кто-то там не умер, все было бы проще и он бы помог, а теперь она не знает, к кому обратиться.

Потом этот рыжий схватил ее за руку и сказал: «Гермиона, ну, что уж теперь, оставь все как есть. Ты не виновата», и еще что-то про ключ и порт.

Ее эти слова разозлили. Она на шаг отступила и заявила ему холодным тоном, что это было бы предательством.

— Предательством, Рон, тебе ведь знакомо это слово?

И они стали буравить друг друга взглядами.

Потом рыжий сказал: «Ну, я же извинился?», а она ответила: «Ну, так мы и простили».

И они снова замолчали. И рыжий спросил: «Я зря приехал, да?»

Она помедлила и кивнула.

Потом они заговорили о каких-то еще людях. Что-то про Гарри, Джинни, Невилла, и о каком-то семействе хорьков, и снова про этого Гарри, у которого прогноз был благоприятным...

Хотелось курить, и я на секунду отвернулся, чтобы заслонить от них спиной огонек, а когда повернулся, рыжего уже не было, и Гермиона стояла у ворот одна, постукивая об араукарию своей палочкой, а свет от луны падал так причудливо, что цветы точно вспыхивали и погасали. Я вышел из тени, окликнул ее, и все исчезло.

В ту ночь она впервые пригласила меня к себе. На цыпочках мы прокрались по лестнице и оказались в комнате на втором этаже, с обоями в цветочек и кучей книг на столе возле окна. Никого у нее до меня не было, вот что.

В середине ночи я вырубился, а проснулся от того, что она снова всхлипывала. Я обнял ее и спросил, в чем дело, а она прижалась ко мне и сказала: «Ты такой теплый, Рэй». Потом уже она первая выключилась, уронив мне голову на плечо, и я лежал и терпел, хотя курить снова хотелось до жути.

В следующие недели я учил ее стоять на доске и ходить под кайтом. Взял у Кайла второй гидрокостюм, и мы с ней пару раз в неделю, когда погода позволяла, мотались на океан. А по субботам я подрабатывал на свадьбах фотографом, как обычно.

Месяца через два мать однажды заметила, что Моника свою собаку не выгуливала. Сказала, что уже два дня видит лабрадора с их жиличкой. Может, говорит, заболела? Я ответил, что понятия не имею, набил объективами кофр и свалил на очередную свадьбу, вернулся ночью и завалился спать, а когда проснулся, была середина дня, лил дождь, потоки из воды и песка неслись вдоль улицы — в такую погоду на океан нечего было и соваться. Спугнув стаю мокрых кенгуру, рывшихся в помойных баках, выставленных вдоль улицы, я добежал до дома Уилкинсов и позвонил в дверь.

Открыл Вендал. Открыл и застыл, глядя на меня с таким бесконечным удивлением, точно в первый раз видел. Я спросил, можно ли Гермиону, и он зашевелился и крикнул наверх:

— Гермиона!

Она сбежала по лестнице и выглядела прямо сияющей. Чмокнула меня в щеку и сказала, что в такой дождь планирует сидеть дома и читать книжки. Я спросил, чего она так светится, а она сказала, что решила задачу, которая ей несколько месяцев не давалась. Из кухни на первом этаже пахло чем-то сладким, и Моника высунулась оттуда, живая и здоровая, но вся в муке, и окликнула:

— Малышк...

Потом заметила меня и осеклась. Гермиона набросила плащ, что висел у дверей — плащ Моники, в черный горох — и пошла проводить меня до дома. Шла и чирикала о том, как ей понравилось ходить под кайтом и как ей этого будет не хватать в Англии. Я заикнулся о том, что она могла бы и остаться — Уилкинсы ее вроде приняли, как родную, а я всерьез начал думать о том, что она, как любила говорить одна из моих бывших, «Та Самая». Она ответила, что у нее осенью уроки начинаются, а я спросил, не может ли она перевестить в наш местный университет, чтобы не уезжать?

Она снова помрачнела и ответила, что сама об этом думала.

— Может, — говорит, — ты и прав. Останусь тут, а то буду там пятым колесом в телеге...

Про телегу я не понял, но спрашивать не стал. И так было ясно, что в Англии с ней лажа случилась. Какая разница, что именно? Я не из тех парней, которые дрочат на прошлое своих девчонок.

Прошло три месяца, как она приехала, шел август, и в воздухе уже пахло весной. Заказы на съемку стали чаще и дороже.

Теперь Гермиона все время ходила в хорошем настроении, и Уилкинсы тоже расцвели. Все время готовили что-нибудь вкусное, точно праздновали что-то, и приглашали нас с Гермионой за свой стол. Наступили теплые дни, и она стала вместе с ними сидеть у бассейна в их дворике. С книжкой и лабрадором.

Я притащил в комнату над гаражом кровать, стереосистему и видак, чтобы с матерью не пересекаться, и теперь Гермиона часто оставалась у меня на ночь. Мы слушали музыку — она до смешного мало знала о разных группах, словно прожила всю жизнь в монастыре. Я учил ее курить траву и делать коктейли. Потом мы трахались. Иногда она оставалась до утра, а иногда сбегала, не давая себя проводить.

А потом появился другой парень. Тощий, в ветровке и джинсах, с черными волосами, связанными резинкой в хвост, и челкой поперек лица. Вышел из автобуса в середине дня и заворочал башкой, оглядываясь. Я как раз чинил свой мопед во дворе под навесом. Погода снова была не для кайта.

Остановка автобуса в конце улицы, и к дому Уилкинсов идти мимо нашего.

Не знаю, почему я сразу понял, что он к ней. Может, потому, что у него тоже ничего в руках не было. Футболка, джинсы, ветровка и все. А может, потому, что на нашей улице он смотрелся еще более дико, чем она. На нем были темные очки несмотря на то, что с неба лило как из ведра, и домов на другой стороне не было видно за струями воды. Он был похож на чертову рок-звезду инкогнито. Во всяком случае, видок у него был такой, точно он только что вышел из рехаба, где лечился от злоупотребления наркотиками и славой. Его чуть не качало от ветра, когда он мимо шел.

Я заволновался и двинул было следом, но он заметил и обернулся. Тут я вспомнил, что оставил банку с машинным маслом незакрытую и оттуда все течет прямо на мамины рододендроны, ну, и пошел назад. Занялся снова мопедом и забыл об этом парне напрочь, так заработался. Спохватился только вечером.

Пошел к Уилкинсам, но на полпути показалось, будто меня мать зовет, и я снова вернулся.

Так и не дошел до них в тот вечер, все время что-нибудь мешало. И на следующий день тоже — как назло, только полпути пройдешь, как то вспомнишь, что газ в кухне не выключил, то еще что. Вернешься — все путем, газ выключен, пойдешь снова и засомневаешься. Дурдом какой-то.

Только на третий день я снова этого парня увидел. Выглядел он по-прежнему краше в гроб кладут, но хоть очки свои черные снял и улыбаться пытался.

Спросил меня, я ли Рэй, я сказал, что да, чего надо, мол?

И тут увидел за его спиной бегущую Гермиону.

Этот ее не видел. Он мне руку протянул и сказал: «Спасибо, что помогал Гермионе».

Я подумал и пожал ему руку.

Тут и она добежала.

Сказала что-то типа:

— Не надо стирать!

Этот плечами пожал и говорит:

— Да я и не собирался вообще-то.

И они стали друг на друга смотреть.

Смотрели и смотрели.

Словно меня там рядом не стояло.

Я окликнул ее, но она как не услышала.

А я вспомнил, что мать просила кран под раковиной починить. Почему-то это вдруг безумно важным показалось.

Ну я и пошел к себе.

И больше она ко мне не приходила. Только открытку сунула однажды под дверь — «Спасибо, мол, за все, мы уезжаем обратно в Англию, ты мне очень помог, прости, целую».

Пошел попрощаться, но дом оказался пустым.

Все уехали. И Гермиона с этим парнем, и Уилкинсы со своим лабрадором.

Мать сказала, что так и знала, что эта девушка не моего уровня.

Сказала, если бы я колледж в прошлом году не бросил, тогда бы другое дело было.

Только я думаю — нет.

Если бы она видела, как эти двое друг на друга смотрели, она бы поняла, что никакой колледж мне не помог бы.


End file.
